


Circuits and Synapses

by SelfshippingSylveon (CatContessa)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, it's selfship if you don't like it leave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatContessa/pseuds/SelfshippingSylveon
Summary: A collection of self-insert/canon fics with my D:BH self insert and Connor.





	1. Meet Me In The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank tells Connor to take Lyz on a date, and suggests a basement bar that's hosting a local band. Connor wasn't expecting things to go the way they did.

It had been Hank's idea for Connor to take Lyz on a proper date instead of hanging at her place after work to watch the hockey game like she'd been planning to do. Instead, Hank suggested taking her to a basement bar in town he used to go to in his youth that hosted gigs. With a little research, it turned out that a band was due to play there that weekend. "One thing, though," Hank told him. "You might wanna dress to look a little more human. Hide that little blinking light and dress more...casual."

 

So there they were, walking through the streets of Detroit in civilian attire on their way to the bar. Lyz was all smiles along the way- she'd heard about this band, it seemed, and she kept talking about how they had a good sound, though were still a little rough around the edges, but that was normal for new folks in the music industry. She looked up at him. "I didn't know you liked metal."

 

Connor smiled back at her. "I find it's entertaining. Hank listens to it all the time, so I've had more of a chance to gain an appreciation for the genre."

 

Lyz laughed, shaking her head. "Of course it would have been Hank."

 

Connor furrowed his brow and tilted his head. "Is there something wrong with that, Elizabeth?"

 

"No, no." Lyz waved her hand. "I'm just unsurprised that it was his idea. And please, call me Lyz. I only get 'Elizabeth' when I'm in trouble."

 

Connor was sure to put that away in his memory banks, nodding to show he understood. "I'll keep that in mind."

 

"But still," Lyz continued, holding Connor's arm. "I'm really glad you asked me out. Beats whatever I was planning, that's for sure."

 

"And what were you planning on doing?"

 

Lyz shrugged. "I dunno. Stuffing myself full of takeaway curry while watching TV, probably." She smiled at him. "I hear these guys are good."

 

"Hank seemed to think so, too," Connor agreed, mirroring her smile. "I hope you enjoy yourself tonight."

 

"Same to you," Lyz chirped. "Wouldn't be too fair if it was just me having fun."

 

By the time they'd arrived at the bar, the band was already playing and there were people already crowding around the stage, bodies jumping and thrashing to the drums and guitar. Connor's audio receptors had to adjust for a minute, the sudden change in volume rather disorienting as his LED flashed yellow for a minute, then back to blue, and he blinked a few times as he adapted. Lyz had a similar reaction, but looked less disoriented as she looked around the room. "Looks like we're just on time," She remarked, raising her voice to speak over the noise so Connor could hear. "The mosh pit's already jumping!"

 

Connor's brow furrowed in concern. "I wouldn't advise that," He said, raising his voice, too. "People are often injured or trampled in mosh pits, and Hank wouldn't be too happy if--"

 

"Don't be a killjoy!" Lyz started dragging Connor over to the bar. "Buy me a drink and I'll show you how to mosh!"

 

So, despite his protests, Connor found himself paying for Lyz's drink of choice- a whiskey coke on ice- which she downed in one go before pulling him into the throng of bodies gathered near the stage. Needless to say, the android felt incredibly out of place with a hooded jacket and simple jeans compared to the printed tees, ripped denim and leather-and-metal accessories of the other participants in the pit, watching as Lyz started to thrash her body about, her hair flying about her head. "C'mon, Connor, cut loose!"

 

Connor looked around at the crowd, looking nervous. "I-- _how?_ " 

 

"I dunno, just do whatever!" Lyz laughed. "Nobody cares, just have fun!"

 

Admittedly, 'moshing' wasn't something that was part of Connor's programming. Then again, none of this was part of his programming, either, so he started to study the crowd and their movements and started to imitate them. It was a very poor attempt, but it was an attempt nonetheless, and from Lyz's encouragement, it seemed she approved. He didn't exactly appreciate getting elbowed and pushed about, however- how Lyz could find this enjoyable was a mystery in itself. Then, out of nowhere, a fist caught Lyz in the face and she stumbled back into Connor's arms. A large man turned to them, walking over with his hands up as he came to check if she was okay.

 

"Aw, shit, lady- you alright?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, mate, I'm fine." Lyz took her hand away from her mouth and smiled at him, but Connor saw the split lip and the blood trickling down her chin and saw the clear instructions appear in his mind: **APPREHEND.**  

 

He grabbed the man's arm and wrestled it behind his back before pinning him on a nearby table. "You're under arrest for assault!"

 

"Get the fuck off me, asshole!" The man spat back at him. "I said I was sorry!"

 

Lyz rushed over and convinced Connor to let the man go, pulling out her badge. "I am _so_ sorry- see, we're cops and it's our night off, and--" Despite her best efforts to defuse the situation, security soon ended up grabbing her and Connor and forcibly escorting them outside and closing the door. Lyz sighed. "Well, _that_ could have gone better than it did," She grumbled, crossing her arms.

 

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Lyz." Connor stepped towards her, looking almost nervous as he tried to explain himself. "I saw you get hurt, and since my programming dictates that I am to protect humans, I just...I didn't mean to ruin your fun."

 

"N-no, Connor..." Lyz sighed, and for a moment Connor expected her to be angry with him. "You were just doing your job. I can't get mad at you for that." She held his arm and smiled. "Look- the night's still young. Let's just go to Hockey City, you shout me some mozzarella sticks, and we'll be good. Okay?"

 

Connor smiled back at her, nodding. "That...sounds fair."

 

They would walk off into the night, arm in arm, determined to make the most of the night while they still could. 

 

The next day, Lyz would bring Hank a cup of coffee as she walked into work with Connor. The grizzled Lieutenant would give them a smile. "Hey. How was your night out?"

 

"Well..." Lyz grinned sheepishly, looking to Connor for a moment, and he just shrugged.

 

Hank gave her a look as he noticed Lyz's bruised lip. "What the hell did you do?"

 

"Funny story, actually." Lyz cleared her throat. "...So a forensic investigator and an android walk into a bar..."


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 72: "We'll figure this out." Following the android revolution, Connor and Lyz find the backlash a little daunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figued I'd just dump all my D:BH self insert oneshots here lol. This was a prompt from a Tumblr ask meme.

****Lyz often joked that life was weird and complicated, and that people don't always react the way you hope they will. That was starting to be more true now that pro-android and so-called "pro-human" protests were starting to clash. For a while, Connor and Lyz had gone together, hand-in-hand and holding up signs that read "our love is real" with other human/android couples, and androids who found love with other androids, and they all kept in touch outside of the rallies. The classic phrase "I think, therefore I am" was often on these signs too, and the philosophical question of what it meant to be human in the first place was a hot topic of debate, but it didn't stop some protests from getting ugly. After the first time Connor got hurt protecting Lyz, she didn't want to go anymore. She kept posting happy photos to social media that were limited to friends and family only, and on this particular day, she'd had a fight with a life long friend about her relationship with Connor. She set her phone face down on the coffee table and pulled her knees to her chest where she sat on the couch with a long sigh, trying to ease the frustration she felt. A hot cup of cocoa was offered to her, and she took it, knowing well who was offering.

 

"Thanks, Connor." She held the cup between her hands to feel the warmth through the sleeves of her oversized hoodie. 

 

Connor sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "...Would you like to talk about it?"

 

Lyz shook her head and took a sip of cocoa. "Stupid people, that's all."

 

"Okay." Connor gently leaned his head against hers. "Whatever they said, it's not your fault."

 

Lyz huffed, reaching up with one hand to rub his cheek. "You're right, at least. I'm not about to apologize for what I feel." She took another sip of cocoa. "...Everything got so crazy so fast. There's an investigation being launched into Cyberlife, and now I'm worried that the feds could come for you- worse, the CIA. We could all go to jail- you, me and Hank." She looked at him worriedly. "I'm scared. What if what they're saying is true? And Cyberlife _did_ manufacture this revolution?"

 

Connor seemed to process this for a moment, weighing up the possibilities, then saw a clear instruction: **COMFORT LYZ.** He pulled her close and kissed her temple. "We'll figure this out. It's going to be okay." Lyz looked up at him, and Connor kissed her softly. "I promise."

 

Lyz held up her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

 

Connor hooked his pinky with hers, smiling. "Have I ever broken a promise to you before?"

 

Lyz nodded and leaned into him. "I'll hold you to that promise."


End file.
